Sara Graiman
|- |'Name' |Sara Graiman Knight |- |'Alias(es)' |None |- |'Position' |FLAG/TKR CO |- |'Gender' | Female |- |'Born' |September 25,1984 - Age 36 Orange Grove, California |- !colspan="2"|OUT OF CHARACTER |- |'Status' |Player Character |- |'OOC Account' | Numb3rsfan |- |'Affiliation' |FLAG Knight Industries |- |'Avatar' |Deanna Russo |} Sara Graiman is currently the CO of the SSC/FLAG/TKR Physical Description * Height: 5ft 8in * Weight: 150 pounds * Eye Color: Blue * Hair Color: Dark Brown * Hair Style: Long Education Primary and Secondary: * Orange Grove Elementary * Homeschool * Homeschool Post Secondary Education: * Stanford University Military Education: * N/A Family *Father: Charles Graiman **Deceased, explosion/plane crash *Mother: Lisa Graiman **Deceased, Unknown cause *Brother(s): None *Sister(s): None *Spouse: Mike Knight *Children: None Skills Sara is very good in large crowds; having taught a class at Stanford. She also knows all the pass codes for KITT, having helped her father with some of the initial programming. Appearance Sara is tall, though not as taller as her husband Michael Knight. She has long brown hair that she either has in a ponytail or in curls. She in thin set; which sometimes seems to distract her husband; especially on the early missions. Personality Sara likes to be in control, a habit that she got from her father. She is kind and considerate to her team which consists of Billy, Zoe, Michael and KITT. Her affection for all of them, especially Mike is clear in the way Sara presents herself; calm, cool and collected. Biography Sara Graiman was born to Charles and Lisa Graiman on September 25, 1984. From the get go she was always “daddy's little girl”, wherever Charles was, Sara was always nearby...that is until Charles met up with Wilton Knight, after that he began to keep Sara at home with her mother. To entertain herself Sara began to spend most of her time outside where she met a boy who lived just six houses down. This boy had sandy brown hair and brown eyes and went by the name of Mike; Mike Traceur. From that day on Sara and Mike spent most of their time together, having out and doing childish things. As they grew up, Sara focused more on her schooling and Mike entered the Army, specifically the Army Rangers. Even then they continued to talk. One day Mike just stopped contacting Sara, so as a coping mechanism, she went to Stanford where she got her PhD. While there she heard from Michael one last time; he proposed to her and she said yes...then he disappeared for several years. Sara was crushed by this but knowing there was nothing she could do she stayed at Stanford, eventually meeting a young man named Brock, however that was short lived because one day she received a cellphone call from KITT who saved her life. After grabbing her, KITT then went to Michael Traceur who had 'resurfaced' some time ago. Sara was adamant about not liking Mike anymore but KITT's programming was clear, so after some convincing, Mike came along with them. Sara eventually joined back up with her father at the SSC, preforming research and general upkeep while Michael drove KITT. However all this was short lived, because not a year later KITT was shut down, his processor removed and his shell shipped to storage. Thankfully he was rescued by Mike, Sara and the rest of the team, who then went on to destroy KARR, who was responsible for KITT being shut down in the first place. After that Sara, Mike, Billy and Zoe decided to resurrect FLAG (the Foundation for Law and Government) in memory of her father who died in a plane crash/explosion not long before KITT was shut down. One of the first things they (FLAG) did as a group was construct the G8155 Interceptor. They originally built two processors for the Interceptor, the first chip worked like a charm so they put the backup processor in storage, however two months later the backup processor was stolen by an unknown thief who somehow managed to break in. Sara and the others organized a search but found nothing, finally calling it off after a year. In the year 2020, rumors started going around about KARR. Sara ordered everyone to stay alert, and sure enough one lone picture surfaced of KARR, it was enough to tell them that he had been rebuilt. Now Sara is running FLAG alone while her team is trying to track down KARR and or Mike's adoptive sister Cira. Extra's Sara is currently aligned and is the CO of FLAG Dialogue Color Claim None Current Icon and Signature *'Icon' **TBA *'Signature' **TBA Theme Song Never Gone by The Backstreet Boys Category:FLAG Category:Knight Industries Category:Canon Character